Le Cycle des Âmes Liées
by FeuFollet08
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'une scientifique, d'un orphelin et de son ami magicien, qui ensemble ont forgé le début d'une légende. Ensemble, ils ont lutté contre l'obscurité, pour sauver la source d'énergie de leur cité.
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteure :

C'est la première histoire de ma série _Les convulsions du temps._ Les évènements ont lieu avant Skyward Sword, et remplacent ceux dans le manga…bien que je ne le mets pas entièrement de côté; je considère qu'il représente la légende telle que racontée par les peuples d'Hyrule, plusieurs centaines d'années dans le future.

Il y a un intermède à la fin de chaque chapitre. Ces courts textes permettent de mieux comprendre l'univers mis en place.

Finalement, les reviews constructives et les questions sont les bienvenues. Elles me permettront de clarifier et de développer certains éléments auxquels je n'avais pas pensé. Les chapitres seront donc mis à jours s'il y a eu suffisamment de rajouts. J'écris lentement, et mes publications ne seront pas fréquentes.

Xxxxx

Introduction

Le temps.

Sans lui, rien ne bouge, rien ne vit.

Il fait partie intégrante de la trame des mondes. Tirez sur un fil, et le tissu environnant sera déformé. Il suffit de replacer l'étoffe, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Mais si celui sur lequel vous tirez se rompt, alors un trou se formera. Si ce fil fait partie de la toile de notre monde…

Oui, les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas dangereux que pour les voyageurs, car ceux qui passent à travers les mailles du passé et de l'avenir peuvent accrocher un fil sur leur passage, et alors défaire l'ouvrage.

Le temps ronge la mémoire des mortels.

Tant de choses ont été oubliées, et de celles qui ne l'ont pas été, beaucoup furent modifiées. L'Histoire telle que racontée par les créatures douées de conscience en témoigne bien.

Mon passé ainsi que celui de mes consœurs a été en grande partie effacé par le temps qui passe, les omissions de la part de ceux qui le racontait et leurs oublis. Une autre partie a été exagérée, embellie, mystifiée et simplifiée. Il reste tout de même une trace de ce qui a été, en analysant les contes et les légendes.

Ce sont les histoires tissées sur la trame du réel qui font les plus grandes épopées.

Le temps qui passe change les paysages, les coutumes et les gens.

J'ai vu comment la réalité des uns devient la fiction des autres. J'ai vu des traditions être instaurées, puis leur origine être perdue dans les méandres du temps. J'ai constaté combien les gens changent facilement pour s'adapter aux bouleversements qui se produisent autour d'eux.

Le temps passe, et nos décisions forgent les chemins du présent.

J'ai fait des choses terribles pour le bien de tous. Cela a permis de sauver beaucoup de vies, mais j'ai le sentiment que si ce n'était pas pour mon incompréhension des mortels, nous aurions pu en sauver davantage. Certains ont tant souffert par ma faute. Je leur dois bien de changer, pour mieux comprendre.

Un jour, je ne serai plus la même, soit. Mais les archives que j'ai constituées conserveront les mémoires des valeureux qui ont tant sacrifié dans l'espoir d'un futur meilleur, afin de préserver la vérité et ainsi, peut-être, permettre aux générations à venir de se sauver à leur tour.


	2. Dans le Chaos

Mise à jour le 13 août pour corrections mineures.

XXX

Chapitre 1-Dans le chaos

 _Les ombres avancent sur la cité, les présages d'un monde à jamais changé se sont dévoilés._

 _Le ciel et la terre seront chamboulés, et sera établi un cycle sans cesse renouvelé par la promesse d'une vengeance et d'une amitié._

 _Les champions de la lumière et de l'obscurité combattront à armes égales, sans parvenir à une victoire véritable._

 _Pouvoir, sagesse, courage, n'oubliez pas votre volonté, qui seule peut vous unifier._

 _Quand l'âme de l'égaré sera finalement réparée, promesses remémorées, amitiés renouées, le cycle sera brisé par la lame, le rire de l'humanité._

 _Telle est la prophétie des Trois Âmes Liées._

XXX

Arahim

La ville était attaquée.

Au loin, nous pouvions entendre les tirs des soldats et des explosions. Les gens se réfugiaient là où ils pouvaient : bunkers, sous-sols, endroits protégés par l'armée ou la police.

Quand les problèmes commencèrent, Link et moi étions dans le centre-ville, loin de chez nous.

Nous étions en visite au musée pour compléter un travail scolaire de fin d'année sur la relation entre l'exploitation des mines de Lanelle et la pollution de l'environnement. Pour notre projet, nous avions choisi de traiter du lien entre l'industrie de la chronolite et les problèmes d'infertilité des populations vivant à proximité des mines. Après avoir recueilli les informations nécessaires, nous étions sortis prendre une promenade pour profiter du beau temps.

Comme nous ne venions pas souvent en ville, nous profitions de cette occasion pour faire un peu de tourisme et visiter le parc où une énorme fontaine avec un bassin en forme de demi-lune marquait l'endroit où se tenait autrefois la grande place du marché. C'était un endroit bruyant l'été, où les enfants et les touristes allaient patauger ou boire un bon verre de lait. Cependant, comme la saison estivale n'était pas encore arrivée, les touristes n'avaient pas envahi le centre-ville, et le parc et les restaurants environnants appartenaient pour l'instant aux citadins.

Nous étions assis sur le banc de la terrasse d'un restaurant pour boire de l'eau quand la radio posée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre proche a diffusé la nouvelle de l'attaque.

Je me rappelle avoir fixé la radio pendant quelques minutes, écoutant le journaliste narrer les évènements, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réalisé que ce n'était pas une blague élaborée et qu'il était temps d'agir. À ce moment-là, des gens avaient déjà commencé à se préparer, et le propriétaire du restaurant, qui fermait boutique, encourageait les retardataires à se trouver un abri ou quitter la ville.

Dix minutes après le début des hostilités, la ville entière avait connaissance de l'affrontement qui avait lieu.

Bien avant que le premier monstre ne se pointe le bout du nez, la population paniquée faisait déjà des ravages. À plusieurs endroits, la circulation était bloquée par les véhicules des familles qui cherchaient à fuir la ville. Des vandales profitaient de la confusion générale pour briser des vitrines, des voleurs pour voler et des gens en colère harcelaient les policiers qui cherchaient à rétablir l'ordre.

Avant que Link ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, comme se porter à la défense des citoyens avec pour seule arme un bâton, je lui donnai un coup de coude. Ayant attiré son attention, j'entrepris alors de le tirer par le bras pour le guider vers un endroit que je croyais plus sûr.

« Heh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Arahim? Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes? » Protesta mon ami, mécontent de se faire traîner de la sorte. Il était habitué à ce genre de traitement de la part des tout-petits du village. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, Lilas et Collin l'avaient tiré par le bras jusqu'à une clairière dans le boisé pour lui montrer avec fierté des cibles et des mannequins de paille à l'installation desquels toute la bande avait participé pour « s'entraîner » avec leurs lance-pierres et épées de bois. Je ne sais toujours pas comment le petit Malo a fait pour suspendre cette énorme bûche à une branche qui fait sept fois sa hauteur.

Nous étions maintenant dans une ruelle, un refuge temporaire. Ici, le risque de se faire bousculer, séparer par la foule ou renverser par une voiture était inexistant.

Apercevant son regard confus et indigné, je décidai que je gagnerais plus de temps si je ne le trainais pas derrière moi.

« À la centrale. S'il y a bien un endroit que l'armée va chercher à protéger à tout prix, c'est bien la centrale énergétique de la ville. En plus, elle n'est pas loin d'ici. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser entrer? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, mais personne ne le saura; on va entrer par derrière. »

« Par derrière… Une porte de secours? » Link, les sourcils froncés, était clairement sceptique à cette idée. « Je pense qu'on serait mieux de trouver comment rentrer chez nous, ou trouver un autre endroit où on serait à l'abri et où on aurait le droit d'être. »

« Link, on est venus ici en tramway après un transfert dans le train. Je ne crois pas que l'on ait le temps d'attendre le prochain tramway, et c'est en imaginant que les trajets et les horaires restent les mêmes en période de crise. »

« On pourrais demander à quelqu'un si on peut monter dans leur véhicule pour sortir de la ville? »

C'était une bonne idée et ce n'était pas vraiment le temps de se disputer.

« Peut-être, » dis-je en haussant les épaules, « Mais on devrait quand-même se diriger vers la centrale. Comme ça, si on ne trouve personne qui accepte, on aura au moins un bout de chemin de fait. À moins que tu ne connaisses quelqu'un qui vit ici? Un appartement, ce n'est pas la meilleure cachette, mais c'est mieux que rien. »

« Pas plus que toi. »

Après s'être entendus sur la démarche à suivre, nous sommes sortis de la ruelle et partis en direction de la centrale tout en demandant en chemin aux rares personnes qui n'étaient pas encore parties et dont les véhicules n'étaient pas encore pleins si nous pouvions venir avec elles. Malheureusement, ceux-là attendaient des amis ou de la famille, et s'excusaient plus ou moins poliment, disant que nous devrions trouver quelqu'un d'autre. C'était incroyablement frustrant et stressant, et bientôt nous devions se rendre à l'évidence : il fallait s'en remettre au plan B.

Les rues commençaient à se vider, et des portes et des fenêtres avaient été barricadées. Le quartier que nous parcourions était dans le centre-ville, et les chemins pavés qui étaient toujours empruntés par des véhicules et des piétons étaient désormais vidés de leurs occupants habituels. Certains s'empressaient d'amasser leurs biens avant de partir, perdant ainsi un temps précieux qui aurait été mieux investi pour se mettre hors de danger, alors que d'autres refusaient de quitter leur logis malgré l'insistance de leurs proches, certains que l'affrontement se cantonnerait aux abords de la ville et que l'armée saurait repousser l'ennemi.

Malgré les preuves irréfutables du danger imminent, la situation me semblait encore irréelle.

Quelques heures auparavant, nous étions encore dans le Musée des Sciences, devant une vitrine dans laquelle des exemples des premières technologies à base de chronolite étaient exposés.

Quelques heures auparavant, notre plus grande inquiétude était de remettre le travail à temps et d'obtenir une bonne note.

Quelques heures auparavant, mon plus grand défi était de réussir mon cours de magie théorique.

Quelques heures auparavant, la guerre était une réalité lointaine; une possibilité, oui, mais si lointaine…

XXX

Arrivés devant la dernière rue qui nous séparait de la centrale, nous étions confrontés à un problème.

Des policiers en uniforme gris foncé patrouillaient pour s'assurer que les environs avaient été évacués, mais surtout pour s'assurer que les alentours de la centrale étaient bien gardés.

La porte secondaire que nous avions repérée comme entrée possible était en retrait, moins visible de la rue que d'autres, mais à cause de la présence de la patrouille, elle risquait d'être difficile à atteindre discrètement.

Après avoir observé les allées et venues des forces de l'ordre pendant quelques minutes, Link tira sur ma manche pour attirer mon attention en produisant le moins de bruit possible, espérant ainsi éviter d'alerter le policier le plus proche, qui était à trois ou quatre mètres de notre position.

« Arahim, je crois que si on fait vite, on pourrait passer sans être vus. Attends mon signal… »

Je regardai droit devant, corps tendu, prêt à partir. Mon ami attendit que le policier ait tourné le coin de la rue.

« Cours! »

Link s'élança, moi derrière lui, traversant la rue aussi rapidement que nous pouvions, espérant que nous ne serions pas repérés. Il avait toujours été le plus rapide et le plus endurant de nous deux. Il était aussi plus grand. J'arrivai quelque secondes après lui devant la porte secondaire.

Il essayait de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Comme cette entrée secondaire était une sortie utilisée pour les urgences, comme les évacuations, ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'elle fut fermée de façon à ce que les gens puissent sortir et non entrer.

« Elle est verrouillée! » murmura Link.

« Je le sais, laisse-moi faire! » je lui répondis en chuchotant.

Link s'écarta un peu de la porte pour m'y donner accès. Il jetait des coups d'œil vers la route, guettant l'arrivée éventuelle de policiers. Je me penchai pour examiner la serrure et déterminai avec soulagement que c'était un système mécanique à l'ancienne, sans enchantements ou parties électroniques. Elle ne serait pas trop difficile à crocheter.

« À quoi bon une clef si on a de la magie? »

« Arrête de parler à la porte et dépêche-toi, Arahim! » dit Link d'une voix angoissée.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de me calmer un peu. Puis je tendis la main vers le mécanisme qui verrouillait l'entrée et je me concentrai sur l'énergie dans mes veines et celle environnante. Je sentis une légère pression derrière la tête et dirigeai l'énergie vers un seul but, de ma main tendue jusqu'à la serrure.

 _Cède_.

J'entendis un déclic. La porte était maintenant déverrouillée, et la faible lumière qui entourait ma main s'était dissipée. Bien que je n'aie pas utilisé beaucoup de magie pour ce sort, ma réserve magique était presque épuisée. Je me remettais encore de mon examen de magie pratique de la veille. Je n'étais pas le plus faible niveau magie, raison pour laquelle j'étais capable de faire quoi que ce soit avec à ce moment-là, mais j'étais loin d'avoir la capacité de l'utiliser autant que je le voulais.

« Ça y est, on peut entrer! »

J'ouvris la porte et entrai, suivi de près par Link, qui la referma derrière lui.

XXX

L'énergie : Étude et exercices (vol.2)

L'énergie est omniprésente; elle est présente dans nos mouvements, dans le rayonnement solaire…

Les sociétés d'aujourd'hui dépendent de sa compréhension et de sa manipulation. C'est donc sur ces aspects que ce volume se concentre. Ce document ne prétend pas être une étude en profondeur, mais un survol de la matière.

L'énergie et sa manipulation

Il existe une multitude de façons d'utiliser l'énergie, mais afin d'éviter de dénombrer tous les types d'énergies et leurs utilisations, la communauté scientifique s'entend pour classifier les méthodes de manipulation énergétique sous deux grandes catégories : la magie et la technologie.

La magie est la manipulation de l'énergie intérieure ou extérieure sans intermédiaire.

Cette définition peut être précisée en déterminant que l'utilisation d'un intermédiaire créé magiquement est considérée comme une forme de magie. Par contre, l'utilisation d'un intermédiaire créé non-magiquement ne peut être considérée comme de la magie.

La technologie est la manipulation de l'énergie intérieure ou extérieure à l'aide d'un intermédiaire non-magique.

La distinction entre ces deux pratiques est importante, car elles sont difficilement compatibles; la magie peut causer des interférences avec la technologie, et les différentes tentatives au long de notre histoire de les combiner ont eu soit aucun succès, soit des résultats indésirables et imprévisibles. Beaucoup ont eu pour résultat une explosion.

Heureusement, les objets technologiques sont désormais très résistants à l'exposition à la magie.

La technologie est une science qui a connu un essor important depuis une centaine d'années. Grâce à cette science, que tous ont la capacité d'utiliser, les inégalités ont pu être diminuées. Nous le devons en grande partie aux scientifiques du siècle passé.

Celles qui ont le plus marqué le cours de l'Histoire sont celles que l'on nomme les Trois : Din de Trembleterre, qui a révolutionné l'industrie minière, Nayru d'Outre-mer, magicophysicienne de génie, et Farore de Bois-sifflant, célèbre pour ses travaux sur la génétique. Leurs accomplissements individuels ont fait progresser la science, mais c'est sans aucun doute leur dernière œuvre commune, le noyau énergétique, qui les inscrira dans les mémoires pour des générations à venir.

XXX

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, corrigé par Eldonyx.


	3. Comme des écureuils

Chapitre 2-Comme des écureuils

XXX

Arahim

Nous étions désormais dans un corridor adjacent aux entrepôts.

Le sol était couvert de pavés en pierres carrées grises tandis que les murs étaient constitués de blocs rectangulaires au fini grossier. Au plafond, des globes lumineux protégés par un grillage étaient installés à intervalles réguliers. Les câbles bleus luminescents encastrés dans les joints acheminaient de l'énergie en longeant le corridor, éclairant notre passage d'une lumière froide. Visiblement, il n'y avait eu aucun effort d'esthétisme quand cette section avait été ajoutée il y a une trentaine d'années.

Il n'y avait personne ici pour l'instant, mais il valait mieux aller se cacher ailleurs, car il se pouvait que l'un des policiers en patrouille nous ait repérés.

En progressant dans le complexe, les pierres grises à la surface irrégulière laissèrent place au granite poli et à des dalles si finement jointes que le sol était dénué de dénivellations, et la lumière était diffusée par des lampes en forme de dômes, encastrées au plafond. Nous étions arrivés dans une section qui avait été rénovée il y a quelques années de cela. Celle-ci abritait une partie des laboratoires.

Nous avancions aussi silencieusement que possible, testant les portes pour vérifier lesquelles étaient déverrouillées, pour repérer des pièces où nous pourrions potentiellement nous cacher. Quelqu'un sortit brusquement de son bureau, et je me figeai derrière le coin de mur. J'entendis le claquement d'une porte qui ferme, puis ce que j'imaginais être le bruit d'une clef dans une serrure récalcitrante, accompagné de quelques jurons. Finalement, j'ai entendu le son des pas de l'individu s'éloigner de nous. Nous sommes restés immobiles jusqu'à ce que nous ne l'entendions plus, puis avons repris nos recherches avec prudence.

Alors que nous explorions les lieux, nerveux comme des écureuils, nous avions trouvé le chemin qui menait à la grande cour de la centrale.

C'était un espace qui servait aux livraisons, et où les employés pouvaient profiter un peu de l'extérieur. Il y avait quelques tables à pique-nique dispersées dans un coin où poussait un peu de pelouse jaunâtre. La cour était fermée, entourée par les bâtiments et par un mur massif dans lequel il y avait une grande porte de fer qui servait d'entrée principale à la centrale.

J'y étais déjà venu, lors d'une sortie scolaire il y a deux ou trois ans.

Le professeur avait insisté pour que nous mangions notre dîner dehors, comme c'était une journée ensoleillée. Je crois qu'il était le seul heureux de pique-niquer; le vent était glacial, chargé d'humidité, et nous avions donc greloté pendant tout le repas alors que les employés étaient soit chez eux, soit à la cantine. La cour était très tranquille ce jour-là.

Aujourd'hui, au contraire, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la cour; les employés, identifiables à leurs badges, avaient probablement été réunis là pour faciliter une évacuation éventuelle.

Quelques minutes après que nous soyons entrés, les portes avaient été fermées, les derniers arrivants étant des soldats. L'attente était longue : tous redoutaient le moment où l'ennemi arriverait. L'ambiance était pénible, l'air lourd de menaces; le soleil était toujours aussi radieux.

Quand les premiers sons de lutte sont parvenus jusqu'à nous, il fut ordonné que tous les civils quittent les lieux par les portes secondaires du complexe que constituait la centrale.

Au lieu de rester dans le grand couloir menant aux portes principales, comme le groupe entrait dans le bâtiment par là, nous avions choisi de se cacher dans un petit couloir secondaire non loin de la porte par laquelle nous étions arrivés, sans doute réservé au personnel, pour avoir une meilleure chance de nous échapper si l'ennemi avait raison des défenses en place.

Alors que nous attendions en silence dans notre cachette, des bruits de course nous parvinrent. Une jeune femme surgit dans notre couloir, un uniforme blanc et un badge bleu l'identifiant comme technicienne. Elle semblait surprise de nous voir là, dans un endroit qui était probablement interdit aux visiteurs.

« Vous n'êtes pas censés être ici. » elle dit d'un ton sec.

Puis, après un instant, son visage contrit s'éclaircit. Visiblement, notre présence imprévue était peut-être à son avantage.

La technicienne avança vers nous avec un air pressé.

Je regardai mon ami dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement s'il avait une idée de ce qui se passait, à quoi il me répondit tout aussi silencieusement que non.

« Écoutez-moi bien,» dit-elle d'une voix moins cinglante. « Les soldats ne tiendront pas bien longtemps sous le feu ennemi… »

« Alors on doit partir! » Je l'interrompis, croyant qu'elle voulait nous dire qu'il fallait quitter les lieux.

Elle me regardait avec un air à la fois irrité et désolé.

« Laissez-moi finir. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais l'ennemi a un but très précis : s'emparer de la source d'énergie de la ville. »

« Ce n'est pas si étonnant, quand on y pense, que la centrale soit visée par une attaque… » Link me jeta un regard noir. « Dis, Arahim, on n'aurait pas dû venir ici! »

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre, il continua.

« J'imagine que l'ennemi pourrait l'utiliser dans le conflit. »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Oui, exactement. Et si l'ennemi parvient à ses fins… » Elle s'arrêta un instant. «Non, nous ne pouvons pas le permettre. Non seulement nous perdrions notre principale source d'énergie, mais en plus l'ennemi pourrait l'utiliser pour gagner la guerre. »

Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle omettait une conséquence possible encore plus grave. Qu'est-ce qui serait pire que de perdre la guerre?

« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? »

Je partageai les mêmes craintes que mon ami.

Link était habile de ses mains et capable d'improviser, mais peu importe son talent avec une épée de bois et un lance-pierre, je doutais que ce soit suffisant dans un vrai combat. Quant à moi, j'étais un bon acteur, ce qui n'est pas très utile en situation de combat, et j'étais légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne de la classe en magie pratique, mais j'étais loin des magiciens expérimentés de l'armée de Tarqnar. J'ignorais ce que pouvait faire la technicienne, mais je ne croyais pas que ses talents résident dans le combat.

« Ouais, si l'armée ne parvient pas à empêcher les ennemis d'atteindre la centrale avec ses choux-pétards géants, ses canons électriques et qui sait quelles autres armes, comment pourrions-nous arrêter Tarqnar et ses troupes? »

« Arahim, on n'a pas de besoin de se le faire rappeler. »

« Votre ami dit vrai, et c'est pourquoi je planifiais de… » Elle hésita.

« Oui? »

Le visage de la technicienne s'assombrit.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, » dit-elle en accélérant le pas. « Je vais vous expliquer d'avantage en chemin. »

Elle passa derrière nous, et ouvrit la porte qui était au fond du corridor. C'était une porte qui se déverrouillait en glissant une carte d'accès dans une fente.

Je la regardais faire quand je réalisai que Link l'avait rejointe.

« Link, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'y voyais beaucoup d'incertitude, de la détermination et un peu de résignation.

« Arahim, on ne peut pas la laisser faire ça tout seule. » Il tourna son regard vers la porte. « Et puis, si on ne le fait pas, qui le fera? »

 _Non Link! Ne fait pas ça, imbécile, tu vas mourir! Tu es mon seul ami, petit frère._

Je n'osai pas le dire, mais je le pensais. En milieu rural, les personnes capables de magie étaient souvent une minorité ostracisée. Link, l'orphelin, s'était malgré tout lié d'amitié avec moi. Il n'était pas vraiment mon frère, mais c'était ce qu'il était à mes yeux.

Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas réussi à lui cacher ma crainte.

« Je ne t'oblige pas à venir, tu sais? »

Je fermai les yeux, résigné.

 _Non, mon ami, tu ne m'y oblige pas, mais je ne peux pas rester en arrière. Tu ne m'y oblige pas, mais j'avais promis de te protéger, tout comme tu avais promis de me protéger._

« Oui, mais qui sait, peut-être que ce sera intéressant. »

Je regretterais sans doute ma décision, mais moins que si je décidais de ne pas l'accompagner. Ensemble, nous avons rejoint la technicienne qui nous attendait en haut des marches auxquelles menait la porte. Elle semblait avoir une idée de ce qui s'était produit, et nous fit un signe de tête encourageant.

« Suivez-moi. »

Et nous sommes entrés à sa suite dans les couloirs de la centrale.

XXX

Grâce à la catastrophe imminente, les quelques personnes que nous avions croisées ne nous prêtaient que peu d'attention. Tous marchaient d'un pas pressé, soucieux et paniqués par les évènements, comme n'importe quel être sain d'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion que nous ne l'étions clairement pas, comme nous suivions les plans d'une inconnue au lieu d'évacuer les lieux.

Tandis que nous la suivions, j'ai réalisé que nous ne savions toujours pas qui était notre guide.

« Au fait, qui es-tu? »

« Je m'appelle…Zelda. »

Je remarquai son hésitation, et soupçonnai qu'elle cachait la vérité. Était-elle inquiète que nous la dénonçons plus tard pour ce qu'elle prévoyait faire, ou est-ce qu'elle mentait et son nom n'était pas vraiment Zelda?

« Link, » se présenta mon ami avec sa parcimonie habituelle.

« Et moi, c'est Arahim. »

« Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés, Link et Arahim. »

Link semblait se retenir pour ne pas rire, probablement à cause de la façon dont Zelda nous répondait, toujours très polie malgré l'urgence de la situation.

Quand elle sortit de nouveau son badge, qui servait de carte d'accès pour ouvrir les serrures électroniques, je tentai de lire le nom écrit sur la carte.

 _Zel…_

Elle avait bougé le badge trop rapidement pour que j'aie eu le temps de le lire au complet, mais il était évident que le nom était Zelda. Cela n'excluait pas néanmoins qu'elle ait volé l'identité d'une technicienne, d'où son hésitation.

Était-elle une espionne au compte du Général Tarqnar, en mission d'infiltration pour dérober des informations sur le noyau énergétique, ou encore pire, le noyau lui-même? L'attaque sur la centrale était-elle seulement une distraction pour lui permettre d'accomplir sa tâche plus facilement? Ou était-elle une mercenaire profitant du désordre pour voler le fameux triangle et le revendre au plus offrant? Était-elle bel et bien une scientifique, désirant utiliser le noyau énergétique pour ses propres expérimentations? Et alors, serions-nous capables de l'empêcher d'atteindre son but?

Alors que j'imaginais toutes sortes de scénarios, Link avait d'autres préoccupations à l'esprit.

« Comment va-t-on entrer dans le centre de contrôle? »

« Normalement, si le protocole est suivi, il n'y aura que quelques personnes dans la salle, voir aucune, si l'ordre d'évacuer a été donné. Étant données les circonstances, si l'évacuation n'a pas encore été ordonnée, elle le sera bientôt. Il sera donc facile d'y entrer. »

Après quelques minutes, nous sommes presque arrivés à notre destination.

« Il n'y a personne pour surveiller le noyau énergétique? Et s'il y avait un problème, qu'est-ce qui se passerait? »

« Rien de dramatique, je vous l'assure. Grâce au protocole d'urgence, le système d'exploitation de l'énergie est inactif. Sans outils pour interagir avec le noyau, celui-ci reste stable et son rayonnement énergétique, relativement faible. De plus, les boucliers protecteurs restent en place, protégeant les circuits délicats des systèmes de gérance des éventuelles surcharges énergétiques. »

Elle ouvrit une dernière porte, et nous y étions.

XXX

Extrait de l'émission radio _Découvrir le monde_ , animé par Carlos de Tisse-Rivières.

 _Le calendrier international_

«Bonjours, et bienvenus à _Découvrir le monde._

C'est lors de l'exposition scientifique universelle de Pardelle qu'un groupe célèbre de scientifiques connus sous le nom de P.I.E.R. proposent une estimation de l'âge de la planète, obtenue après 25 ans de recherches. Ils ont rassemblé les données puis comparé les résultats obtenus avec plusieurs systèmes de datation. Après de nombreuses démarches, l'année de l'exposition est adoptée comme repère pour l'instauration du calendrier international. Il y aura par la suite d'autres estimations plus précises, mais cela affecte seulement les unités les plus hautes et il n'y a donc pas lieu de modifier les centaines et les milliers. Pour marquer une date, seuls les trois derniers chiffres sont utilisés, exception faite des documents officiels.

C'est un système international et valable pour tous puisqu'il se base sur l'âge de notre planète. Il a remplacé les anciens systèmes, qui différaient d'un pays à l'autre et qui pouvaient causer de la confusion. Imaginez; nous serions en 572 après une révolution dans un pays, et en 305 après la fondation d'une religion dans un autre. D'après le calendrier international, nous sommes en 091 C.I. (Calendrier International).»


	4. Vol de triangles

A/N : Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce Link n'est pas muet. Désolé à ceux qui le préfère ainsi, mais avec Arahim qui narre l'histoire en parlant sans arrêt, un Link muet aurait de la misère à se faire entendre. Il se pourrait par contre que le pauvre souffre un jour d'une extinction de voix…

XXX

Chapitre 3- Vol de triangles

XXX

Arahim

Dans l'éclairage froid dégagé par les circuits qui parcouraient le plancher, les murs et le plafond, j'ai pu prendre un peu de temps pour observer les environs.

D'abord, notre guide, Zelda.

La jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus était certainement très jolie, mais ce qui frappait avant tout était son air sévère et discipliné. Ses vêtements étaient impeccables, et ses cheveux coiffés en chignon semblaient avoir été ciré avec de la cire à plancher tant ils brillaient. Sa voie était douce, et elle n'avait pas plus de vingt ans.

Et c'est pour cela, et d'autre petits détails, que j'avais des doutes à son sujet. Non parce que c'était une jolie femme, loin de là, mais à cause de son âge. Bien sûr, elle était peut-être une élève incroyablement brillante qui aurait pu devancer ceux de son âge dans ses études, mais les probabilités que ce fut le cas étaient faibles. En considérant le temps pour passer dans le système d'éducation et le temps pour avoir les promotions nécessaires, il est impossible qu'elle ait eu un poste si important en moins de vingt-cinq ans de carrière et d'études. Comme les gens étaient d'âge scolaire à six ans, elle aurait dû avoir au minimum trente ans.

J'en aurais eu la certitude si j'avais su son âge, mais nous n'avions pas le temps pour ce genre de questions. Il valait mieux assumer qu'elle nous avait dit la vérité, et qu'elle était bien celle qu'elle disait être. Elle avait une idée pour lutter contre l'ennemi, et c'était l'important. S'il advenait qu'elle était en fait une espionne, nos chances de pourvoir l'arrêter étaient presque nulles, de toute façon.

J'ai ensuite tourné les yeux vers mon meilleur ami. Son regard attentif explorait les lieux. Je pouvais presque voir les pensées qui se bousculaient derrière ses yeux bleus, toujours si expressifs. Link ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais son visage était comme un livre ouvert.

Puis j'ai détourné mon attention vers la pièce.

La salle était immense. Les murs et les plafonds étaient constitués d'énormes blocs d'un gris sombre parcouru par des circuits lumineux. Ceux-ci fournissaient une grande partie de l'éclairage, comme il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. La pièce contenait des machines que je ne pouvais pas identifier. Au centre de la salle se trouvait le noyau énergétique. Il était dans une sorte de grand cylindre transparent, entouré de pinces, de conduits acheminant informations et énergie, ainsi que d'écrans de contrôles et des manettes contrôlant le tout.

Il rayonnait d'une énergie dorée, et on pouvait discerner au milieu de toute cette lumière des formes. Ces formes ne semblaient pas solides, ondulant, changeant au gré des arcs lumineux semblables à des éclairs. Elles pouvaient tout de même être décrites ainsi; trois triangles dont seuls les sommets se touchent, formant un plus grand triangle, don le centre forme un triangle inversé vide, à part pour une minuscule sphère bleue lumineuse au milieu.

J'étais bouche bée. C'était une chose de le voir dans un livre, s'en était une autre de le voir en vrai. Je regardai mon ami et constata qu'il était tout aussi émerveillé. Zelda se dirigea sans hésitations vers le centre de contrôle pour accéder aux commandes.

Réalisant que nous ne savions pas encore quel était son plan, et qu'elle manipulait l'une des choses les plus dangereuses au monde sans que nous sachions ce qu'elle voulait faire, je l'ai interpellé.

« Sais-tu ce que tu fais? As-tu conscience qu'à la moindre erreur, tu pourrais déclencher une explosion? Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de notre aide? Pourquoi ne pas avoir amené des gens qui ont des connaissances là-dessus? Quel est ton plan? »

Tout en continuant de monter et baisser des manettes avec dextérité, la supposée technicienne fini par nous répondre.

« Je connais le système, mais ce que je tente n'as encore jamais été fait, alors il y a des éléments inconnus quant au résultat qui sera obtenu. Oui, je réalise que les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses, peu importe le résultat visé. Si j'avais parlé de ce que je planifiais à mes collègues, ils m'en auraient empêché. Quant à pourquoi j'ai besoin d'autres personnes…et bien, je pouvais mettre mon plan en marche toute seule, mais ses chances de réussites auraient été bien faibles. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis reprit la parole.

« Tel qu'il est, le noyau est facile à exploiter, mais aussi à voler. J'ai l'intention de rendre les choses plus difficiles pour l'ennemi. Mon plan est dangereux, fou peut-être. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup en l'appliquant. »

« Continue, » demanda Link.

« Je veux déplacer le noyau pour le mettre en sureté. Comme je n'ai pas l'équipement nécessaire pour transporter une telle énergie, il me faut utiliser une méthode alternative, avec ce que j'ai à ma disposition. »

Elle nous regarda d'un air grave.

« Je crois qu'il est possible d'utiliser le corps humain. J'avais d'abord l'intention d'absorber le noyau, mais autant d'énergie dans un même corps risquait de le pulvériser. Comme je ne pouvais demander à mes collègues de m'aider, je craignais l'application de mon plan. Vous comprenez mon soulagement, quand je vous ai croisé sur mon chemin vers le générateur et que vous avez accepté de m'aider. »

Je commençai à voir où son plan nous menait, et je n'appréciai pas du tout.

« Pulvériser?! Je ne veux pas être pulvérisé. »

« Pour une personne seule, le risque est grand. Mais en partageant la charge énergétique, il diminue. Bien qu'il ait été préférable que nous soyons plus nombreux, c'est possible à trois. »

C'est alors que les alarmes s'activèrent, hurlant partout dans le bâtiment. Les combats avaient atteint la centrale.

J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans l'estomac.

Le choix était imminent. Fallait-il fuir le danger, sauver sa vie et laisser à l'ennemi l'accès au noyau, ou fallait-il rester, peut-être mourir et empêcher Tarqnar de dérober cette source d'énergie? Le choix était plus difficile qu'il y semblait.

« Dépêche-toi, Zelda! » je lui dis presque en criant.

« J'ai presque fini. Il me suffit d'enclencher les consignes que j'ai programmées. »

Elle abaissa un dernier levier, pesa sur un dernier bouton, et plusieurs évènements se produisirent simultanément. Les lumières des écrans de contrôle clignotaient, certains câble s'illuminaient tandis que d'autres s'éteignaient…

Le champ de force qui était autour de la source d'énergie disparu lentement. Je voyais Link se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. Moi, je promenais mon regard nerveusement dans la pièce.

Il y eu des secousses et des cris que nous n'entendîmes pas. Nous avions tous peur, même la technicienne, trahie par ses mains tremblantes.

Finalement, un appareil envoya une décharge au noyau, et la lumière intense dégagée par celui-ci nous aveugla.

Quand nos yeux se réajustèrent à la lumière ambiante, ils virent les parties dessoudées du noyau. Les trois triangles lumineux flottaient et tournaient lentement sur eux-mêmes sans se toucher, et avaient acquis une forme nette, presque solide, tandis que la petite sphère bleue avait disparue.

Zelda s'avança vers les triangles dorés, et ouvrit la barrière qui nous séparait de la source de pouvoir. Elle se retourna vers nous.

« Il est temps, » déclara Zelda d'un ton solennel.

Oui, il était temps de voir si j'avais la force pour survivre à ce défi.

Les autres avaient sans doute des pensées similaires.

Il était temps de savoir si nous avions la sagesse pour faire face à cette situation.

Il était temps de découvrir si nous avions le courage de surmonter cette épreuve.

Nous nous étions rapprochés de Zelda, et étions désormais à ses côtés.

Je ris faiblement.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est sur le point de commettre un crime, un acte de haute trahison, en dérobant la source d'énergie de la ville? »

Mon ami eu un petit rire nerveux. À ma grande surprise, la jeune femme à l'allure si sérieuse affichait un petit sourire en coin.

« Mais non, mon cher, nous allons l'emprunter. J'ai la ferme intention de la retourner éventuellement, et je suis certaine que l'on ne nous tiendra pas rigueur de cet emprunt. »

« Si on se fait arrêter, je dirai à la police que c'était ton idée. »

Pendant un moment, nous sommes restés silencieux, malgré le temps qui pressait, comme pour mieux saisir l'ampleur de notre décision.

Les bruits du combat se rapprochaient.

Ce fut Link qui se lança.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire? » il demanda à Zelda.

« C'est très simple, » lui répondit la jeune femme, « il suffit de toucher à l'un des fragments triangulaire. »

J'étais sceptique. Il me paraissait absurde qu'un acte aussi important, qui peut changer le cours de tant de vies, ne sois pas plus compliqué que ça.

« N'importe lequel? »

« Oui… » Elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'une explosion proche, trop proche. Cela l'obligea à aller au plus court. « Il y a probablement des différences entre les morceaux, mais il est impossible de les connaitre sans avoir fait des tests. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'avança et prit le triangle le plus proche d'elle, l'une des « bases ». De la lumière l'entoura, la laissant agenouillée au sol. Suivant son exemple, Link pris une grande inspiration et toucha le triangle de droite. Au même moment, me rendant compte que j'étais le dernier, je forçai mes jambes à bouger et m'approcha à mon tour.

Il restait le triangle du haut.

Me dressant sur la pointe des pieds, j'espérais que je serais assez grand pour l'atteindre car ce serais franchement ridicule que le plan échoue parce qu'il m'aurait manqué quelques centimètre. J'ai tendu le bras, approché ma main de la forme lumineuse et la fixai du regard. Après une seconde, une éternité, je l'ai saisie.

Soudainement, l'énergie s'engouffra dans mes veines, et je pris peur. Je sentais cette magie, de loin supérieure à celle que je possédais, qui me brûlait.

Est-ce que je brulais vraiment? Est-ce que la magie me consumait de l'intérieur? J'étais terrifié à l'idée de ce que cette quantité colossale d'énergie pourrait me faire, combien il lui serait facile de me tuer ou de me changer radicalement. Vais-je être encore moi-même si je survis?

Après un moment, la douleur se retira, me laissant étourdi et engourdi par cette énergie colossale. J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule. En levant la tête, j'ai croisé le regard inquiet de Link. Réalisant que j'étais tombé à terre, je me relevai.

« Ça va, Arahim? » me demanda Link.

« Je… » J'hésitai, prenant un instant pour rassembler mes idées. « Je suis en un seul morceau. Et toi? »

« Je suis en bouillie. » Me répondit Link. « Le plus étrange, c'est que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir affronter une armée. » Après quoi il se retourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Zelda pour lui dire quelque chose, mais avant même d'être capable de prononcer le moindre mot…

Boom!

La porte de la salle avait été forcée. Le temps s'était écoulé, et l'armée avait avancée.

Une silhouette imposante et terrifiante passa par l'ouverture de la porte.

J'ai déglutis. Mes jambes tremblantes menaçaient de flancher.

« Tant mieux, Link, on en aura besoin. »

Il était là.

XXX

Les Symptômes

Chaque guerre, chaque conflit de grande envergure, sont accompagné par l'apparition de symptômes. Dans les régions où les problèmes sociaux prennent de l'ampleur, les gens peuvent assister à une augmentation conséquente de la population de symptômes.

Comme leur nom l'indique, la présence de ces créatures est la manifestation d'une problématique bien plus grave. Peu importe le nombre de symptômes dont vous vous êtes débarrassé, d'autre prendront leur place tant et aussi longtemps que le conflit ne sera pas résolu.

Mais que sont les symptômes, exactement?

Ces créatures sont des constructions magiques; elles ne se reproduisent pas, sont asexués, et une fois mortes, leur corps se dissipent. Leur apparence et intelligence varient, ce qui a donné lieu à différente appellation : les bokoblins, de forme humanoïde, sont suffisamment intelligeant pour s'organiser en tribus et fabriquer des outils primitifs tandis que les skulltulas ont l'apparence et l'intelligence moyenne d'une araignée.

D'où viennent-ils?

Ces constructions magiques sont liées à la magie ambiante de notre monde, et se manifestent principalement dans les endroits où l'énergie a été corrompue, comme les lieux où s'est pratiqué de la nécromancie, ou dans les régions où la société elle-même est corrompue. Mais s'ils apparaissent dans ces zones, ils n'y restent pas nécessairement, car comme nous, ils ont besoin d'énergie et vont adopter un comportement nomade si la nourriture se fait rare. C'est pourquoi même une ville tranquille peut subir leurs assauts.

Comment s'en défendre?

Fort heureusement, se protéger des symptômes est généralement simple.

Ceux de forme humanoïde peuvent être neutralisé de la même façon qu'une personne normal, comme aveugler avec du poivre, éliminer avec une épée...Cependant, il peut y avoir des exceptions.

Ceux de type « revenants » ne sont pas vraiment mort. Ils sont appelés ainsi seulement à cause de leur apparence. Et peu importe les rumeurs; les gens qu'ils entrainent sous terre ne deviennent pas des zombis à leur tour. Il s'agit plutôt d'une tactique pour manger leur repas en paix. Ils sont insensibles aux irritants conventionnels, leurs organes sensoriels étant protégés par leur exosquelette.

Les symptômes qui n'ont pas une forme humanoïde, sauf exception, peuvent être affrontés de façon similaire à leur équivalent biologique. Par exemple, une skulltula pourrait être écrasée, à condition de trouver un rocher suffisamment gros, ou encore avec des insecticides. Et bien sûr, un chou-pétard ou une épée est toujours utile pour se débarrasser des plus persistants des monstres communs.

Mais n'oubliez pas! La meilleure défense contre les symptômes est d'éviter les confrontations autant que possibles. Pour votre sécurité, il vaut mieux laisser la chasse aux monstres aux professionnels et à ceux qui sont payé pour défendre les citoyens, comme la police et l'armée.

Pour certains types de créatures, il est possible de se procurer un permis de chasse.

Il est important de se rappeler que certaines de ces créatures sont intelligentes, et que même s'il n'y a pas encore de lois interdisant de les chasser, il est toutefois interdit de les torturer.

XXX

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre!

J'ai remarqué que j'avais écrit par erreur «choux-pétards» au lieu de «choux-péteurs» dans le chapitre précédent. J'ai décidé de conserver ce nom; après tout, certains objets sont appelés différemment selon les régions.


	5. Le général

AN : Il y aura des chapitres du point de vue de différents personnage. J'écris donc le nom du narrateur en début de chapitre.

XXX

Chapitre 4-Le général

XXX

Arahim

Quand les travailleurs des mines de Lamelle avaient commencé à rapporter des regroupements de monstres aux journalistes, personnes ne les prenaient au sérieux. Pourquoi s'inquiéter de créatures qui avaient pour seules armes des couteaux et des massues? En plus, tout cela se passait loin de nous.

Mais au fil du temps, la menace s'était rapprochée et précisée; les monstres, constructions magique appelé Symptômes, s'étaient rallié sous les ordres de Tarqnar. Leur but était d'assister l'Infraterre, un pays rival situé sur un autre continent, à guerroyer contre nous.

Quand l'ennemi a commencé à attaquer nos frontières, la menace était devenue bien plus sérieuse. Pourtant, jusqu'à récemment, l'armée n'avait aucune difficulté à les repousser.

J'imagine que c'était parce que le but de ces attaques était en fait de tester nos défenses. Ça, ou les autorités avaient minimisé la gravité des attaques pour éviter d'affoler la population.

La situation s'était dégradée rapidement ces derniers jours, et la population avait été prise par surprise par l'arrivée soudaine des troupes ennemies, menées par Tarqnar. Son armée était d'une taille imposante, constituée des monstres tels que ceux signalé au début des hostilités et aussi de soldats envoyés par l'Infraterre.

Malgré son apparition récente et la progression rapide de l'ennemi, des rumeurs entourant ce général avaient eu le temps de se développer.

Selon certains, il ambitionnait de s'emparer du pouvoir de ses supérieurs après cette conquête. Selon d'autres, il était un puissant sorcier ayant vendu son âme à un démon. D'autre encore disait qu'il était le fils d'une divinité destructrice, ou qu'il était un démon.

À mon plus grand malheur, j'allais pouvoir vérifier par moi-même ce qu'il était : il était là.

Il était là, devant nous.

Nous étions debout côte à côte, les yeux rivés vers Tarqnar. Il était immense, ses yeux avares semblaient briller dans la pénombre et ses cheveux étaient animés par des flammes magiques. Il paraissait arrogant d'une victoire qui lui semblait certaine, et avait un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Il s'avançait vers nous, sans se presser, traversant la salle rapidement grâce à ses longues enjambées.

Link s'était légèrement avancé, et bien qu'il ait peur, son regard était défiant. Nous étions si proches que nos coudes se touchaient; inconsciemment, nous cherchions le support de l'autre. Zelda, elle, se tenait droite et fière devant l'ennemi, bien qu'elle fût un peu blême.

J'étais sans doutes le plus terrifié de nous trois, et je souhaitais ardemment de ne pas être là.

L'ennemi examinait la pièce, et voyant que l'espace réservé au noyau était vacant, ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés. Il garda néanmoins son sourire sinistre, et s'adressa à nous d'une voix grave.

« Mon armée a gagné cette bataille; vous n'avez aucunes chances de vous échapper. » Dit le général, exposant les faits. « Je pourrais vous tuer, vous garder prisonnier, vous torturer, ou pire. » Il laissa passer une seconde pour que nous imaginions ce qui pourrait être pire, puis ajouta « Mais je suis d'humeur clémente et je ne suis pas ici pour vous, alors peut-être que je vous laisserais partir, à une condition. »

Zelda savait évidemment quelle était cette condition ainsi que la réponse qu'elle y donnera, mais elle cherchait à gagner du temps.

« À quelle condition? » Demanda la technicienne d'une voix clame, gardant la tête haute, refusant de se faire intimider.

« Je suis ici pour récupérer la source de pouvoir. » Il avança d'un pas et tendis sa main vers nous. « Donnez-la-moi, et je vous laisserais la vie sauve. »

« Vous me demandez de trahir mon peuple? Il n'en est pas question. » Lui répondit Zelda en serrant les poings.

Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes. La jeune femme percevait ma frayeur; elle mit une main sur mon épaule.

« Vraiment? Et vos jeunes compagnons, n'ont-ils pas une opinion? Êtes-vous prête à les condamner sans leur avoir donné le choix? Peut-être qu'eux se montreront plus sensé. »

Son regard perçant se dirigea vers Link, puis vers moi.

« Alors, les enfants, préférez-vous me confier la source de pouvoir et vivre, ou refuser et mourir seulement pour retarder l'inévitable? »

La peur me figeait, si bien que je n'aurais pas eu la capacité de répondre même si je le voulais. De toute façon, j'aurais refusé son offre; je n'avais aucune raison de croire qu'il tiendrait parole, alors que je lui dise oui ou non, le résultat aurait été le même. Link gardait lui aussi le silence. À son regard on voyait son refus de négocier avec l'ennemi.

« Tant bien même que nous souhaiterions vous donner le noyau, nous ne le pourrions pas, » déclara Zelda. « Vous ne l'aurez jamais à votre disposition pour accomplir vos sinistres dessins. »

La rage s'empara de Tarqnar, ravivant une lueur folle dans son regard.

« Alors, vous mourrez! »

Ses bras se couvrirent d'une aura obscure qui dansait telle des flammes noires; Tarqnar préparait un sort, sans doute pour mettre fin à nos jours. Je n'avais jamais vu une aura magique aussi sombre, et c'était théoriquement impossible, car la magie étant une forme d'énergie, elle est censée dégager de la lumière, pas l'absorber!

J'ai fermé les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir ma mort arriver.

 _Non! Je ne veux pas mourir, ça ne peut pas se produire. Je ne veux pas être ici; je veux être ailleurs, loin du danger._

Tandis que je priais je ne sais qui, je sentais la magie étrangère s'activer dans mes veines, bourdonnant à mes oreilles.

Brièvement, j'ai cru entendre un cri de surprise…Une douce brise soufflait, et j'entendais le chant des criquets.

Je n'ai pas osé regarder.

« Uh? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Arahim? »

« Est-ce qu'on est mort? »

« Non, on est dans la forêt. On était dans la centrale, et on s'est soudainement retrouvé dans la forêt! »

J'ai finalement ouvert les yeux.

Nous étions aux abords de la forêt, et pouvions voir d'où nous étions la campagne, et la silhouette de la ville se dessinait au loin. Nous étions en sécurité pour le moment, en autant que les soldats des troupes de Tarqnar ne soient pas dispersés dans les environs. C'était sans compter les monstres magiques, qui composait une partie de l'armée, mais qui étaient indiscipliné. Il y en avait sans aucuns doutes qui rodaient dans la région.

« Wow, comment sommes-nous arrivés ici? Zelda, c'est toi la scientifique; as-tu une hypothèse? »

« Nous avons été téléporté. C'est la solution la plus logique. J'affirmerais même que c'est vous, Arahim, qui nous a téléporté; j'ai ressentis un instant avant l'événement le mouvement de l'énergie autour de vous. »

« C'est…c'est moi qui a fait ça? »

« Oui, je crois que l'urgence de la situation a suscité de votre part de la magie involontaire. »

Lentement, mon expression surprise laissa place à un large sourire incrédule.

« Je peux me téléporter? Wow. Link, t'imagines combien ça va être pratique? On n'arrivera plus en retard à l'école, on pourra… » J'ai soudainement réalisé, en regardant la campagne, que nos proches étaient encore en danger. « On doit aller retrouver notre famille! Il faut les avertir! Ils doivent savoir qu'on est en vie! »

Zelda interrompue mes propos paniqués.

« Calmez-vous; je suis désolée, mais vous ne seriez d'aucun secours pour vos proches. Il est probable qu'ils aient déjà des nouvelles de l'attaque, et comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, cherchent à fuir vers la campagne ou se préparent à rester cachés chez eux. »

Link la défiait du regard.

« Alors quoi, tu veux que l'on reste ici? »

« Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il vaut mieux rester à l'écart, où nous sommes en sécurité. »

Je la dévisageais, me demandant comment elle pouvait sérieusement nous dire que nous ne risquions rien, alors que des monstres pouvaient très bien se balader dans la forêt et nous surprendre n'importe quand.

« Et comment les retrouver? Arahim, je doute que vous soyez capable de vous téléporter auprès de votre famille, avec votre peu d'expérience. Vous pourriez y aller à pied, mais votre famille pourrait déjà être partie. Or, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de risquer la capture pour un voyage au résultat si incertain. » Finalement, elle ajouta « De plus, la nuit va tomber dans peu de temps, et aucun de nous n'est en état d'aller plus loin ce soir. »

Je croisai mes bras, cherchant des arguments contre son raisonnement, mais n'en trouva aucun. Après les examens de magie pratique d'hier, un avant-midi complet de recherche scolaire, l'annonce de l'attaque et notre fuite vers la centrale, l'absorption du tiers du noyau énergétique, la rencontre du général Tarqnar et la téléportation, nous étions épuisé et seule l'adrénaline nous gardait debout.

Xxx

Celui connu sous le nom de Tarqnar était d'une humeur exécrable.

Il regardait avec irritation, et il faut bien l'admettre, un peu de surprise, l'endroit où se tenaient il y a quelques instants encore le trio. Il gardait néanmoins une apparence calme. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient, réaffirmant par son attitude auprès de ses hommes présents qu'il était un général compétant, capable de se contrôler même quand ses plans étaient perturbés par un imprévu fâcheux.

Tarqnar savait à quel point il était important de garder une bonne réputation, comme cela lui évitait une multitude de problèmes qui pourraient contrecarrer ses plans.

Être reconnu comme un homme raisonnable et discipliné donnait confiance à ses hommes et réduisait ainsi les risques de désertions. De plus, garder la faveur de ses alliés permet d'éviter la réduction du financement et des ressources misent à sa disposition…Ses supérieurs avaient des informateurs parmi ses soldats, et certain se méfiaient de lui, l'enviaient pour son rôle important dans la guerre à venir.

Prenant conscience de la présence de soldats qui attendaient ses ordres, le général s'adressa à eux.

« Quelle est notre situation? »

Le soldat se raidit, visiblement affecté par la colère froide de son supérieur, et lui fit un résumé de son rapport.

« Nous avons rencontré de la résistance dans les quartiers sud-est. Des citoyens y ont construit des barricades, mais nos troupes ne tarderont pas à les démanteler. Nous avons le contrôle de la centrale, sauf pour les entrepôts, où l'ennemi résiste encore. »

Tarqnar pris le dossier du rapport détaillé que le soldat lui tendait, le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis balaya la pièce d'un regard pensif.

Le bilan était positif, finalement. Il n'était pas parvenu à s'approprier la source de pouvoir, pour l'instant, mais il ne s'agissait pas de son objectif officiel. Ses ordres étaient de prendre le contrôle de la centrale et de ses environs, et en cela, sa mission était un succès.

Mais il savait qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes; les trois voleurs avaient désormais une puissante magie entre leurs mains, et il était hors de question de les sous-estimer.

Surtout qu'il avait désormais l'attention de ces trois gamines prétentieuses.

XXX

Les kaiwags

Les kaiwags sont très peu connu encore de nos jours, car ils préfèrent rester dans leurs forêts. Bien que curieux, ils refusent de dévoiler leurs secrets aux étrangers.

Ils ont la taille et la forme d'un enfant de 6 ans, mais sont recouvert d'un duvet qui est constitué de fibres végétales, sauf pour le visage et les mains. Ils ont également des feuilles qui tiennent lieu de cheveux. La taille, la forme et la couleur varie d'un individu à l'autre. De plus, certains kaiwags ont des «ailes», similaires à des grandes feuilles. Elles leur permettent de planer, mais pas de voler.

Les kaiwags vivent très longtemps. Bien qu'ils ne semblent pas grandir ni se reproduire, il a été reporté l'existence de kaiwags de grande taille, de véritables géants. Il s'agit peut-être d'une variété rare ou, comme les grandes fées, ont été altéré magiquement ou se sont métamorphosé pour remplir une fonction.

Cette espèce est pacifique et le camouflage est leur principal moyen de défense. Ils sont capables de photosynthèse, et consomment des fruits, des noix et des insectes à l'occasion. Leur mode de vie est semi-nomade, bien qu'à certains endroits il se soit formé des campements permanents. Ce sont des lieux où ils se rassemblent pour les célébrations et le commerce. Ils pratiquent principalement le troc, mais les postes d'échange à proximité des routes et des villages acceptent l'argent.

Ils sont des alliés des fées, et il est courant qu'une communauté soit constituée à la fois de fées et de kaiwags. Cette espèce semi-végétale entre en état de dormance pendant l'hiver, et les fées veillent alors sur eux et font le guet, réveillant la population en cas d'urgence.

Les forêts qu'ils habitent sont sous leur juridiction, et les étrangers qui désirent s'aventurer au cœur de leur territoire doivent être guidés par un kaiwag, sous peine de se perdre.

XXX

Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre! Et malheureusement pour Link et co., leur ennemis est compétant…


End file.
